


Just Blame Killer

by OnyxSinz (OnyxianDrake)



Series: Dark Love [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Past Rape/Non-con, XTale Sans (Undertale) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxianDrake/pseuds/OnyxSinz
Summary: Cross doesn't know what to think of Killer and Nightmare after everything, but it seems one(or both) of them, have made some rather detrimental mistakes.
Relationships: Krossmare - Relationship, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Dark Love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997761
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	Just Blame Killer

**Author's Note:**

> From Day 30 of my Kinktober 2020 piece.

Cross sighed softly as he slowly woke up, feeling strangely comfortable in his bed. He flinched when a hand touched his cheek, sockets flying open only to be left staring up at Killer’s face. Immediately he went stiff, not daring to risk looking away as he tried to take everything around him into account. Killer said nothing, and Cross didn’t dare speak first.

Wherever they were, it was  _ not _ his room. It was actually soft, and whatever blankets were on it were too smooth. Cross quickly realized he was much more bare than he remembered being in the hallway, everything clicking again as a blush bloomed across his cheeks. He glared as Killer seemed to grin wider, before Cross blinked at his cheek being poked.

“‘Bout time ya woke up. Boss was waitin’ for ya.”

Cross attempted to sit up, to get away from where he was lying back between Killer’s legs, only to be yanked back down.

“Ah ah, Boss had to go deal with Horror and Dust. Means you get to wait around with me until he gets back.”

Heat flushed his cheeks as Cross glared up at Killer, who simply grinned back and  _ wouldn’t stop fucking petting his skull _ . Cross swatted at the offending hand, embarrassed remembering what Killer had walked up on in the hallway. The reminder brought more awareness to his person, how not just his shorts were missing, but all of his clothes were gone now.

“What is this, some planned double teaming?” he grumbled sharply.

Cross had yet to manage a serious conversation with Killer about what the hell had happened in the throne room. About why he hadn’t gotten  _ any _ warning when Killer seemed well aware of what was going to happen. Shame still burned in his soul when he thought about it, and he was sure Nightmare enjoyed that fact. He’d expected that kind of humiliation to be instigated by Killer, but not with Nightmare and the other two-

He flinched away from Killer’s hand when it traced his temple, the wet tail left behind startling him. Cross hated the fact he was getting worked up over nothing, to the point he hadn’t realized he was crying.

This time, Killer didn’t shove him back down when he sat up, and he didn’t bother to look back at the other’s expression. Cross knew too well Killer probably enjoyed seeing him upset, like the asshole he was, but he couldn’t linger on it long as the door opening startled him.

Nightmare’s gaze wasn’t even focused on him, and still Cross felt drowned by his presence as he shivered faintly.

“What did you do to get him so worked up already?”

“I didn’t do anything, he did that to himself.”

Cross cringed away from the sharp look Nightmare gave him, bowing his head obediently as he didn’t dare speak unless he was addressed. He didn’t try to cover himself, well aware of how it would just get used against him eventually in one snide comment or another.

“It’s like he’s a damn puppy or something.”

He tensed when Killer moved to sit on his knees behind him, barely fighting when Killer physically moved his face to look at Nightmare. Nervousness was thrumming in his soul, already conjuring up several ways this could go, being alone with the two. None of the paths were in favor of Cross’ pelvis, which was slowly making itself more of a prominent pain along with his lower back.

“Let him go, Killer.”

Cross flinched when the hands were quickly off him, but Killer didn’t move from behind him. He swallowed dryly as Nightmare looked him straight in the sockets, unsure what to think or say or what Nightmare wanted. When his gaze flicked to behind him, Cross wasn’t sure whether to be ready to fight or sigh in relief.

“Did you not explain what I asked?”

“I didn’t have enough time before the idiot was working himself into a panic!”

Once more he flinched when Nightmare looked him head-on, seeming to be more obviously in a souring mood.

“I’m sorry, Cross, this idiot was supposed to tell you where your clothes were. And that we need to talk.”

Of all things, that was the last Cross was expecting. He stared at Nightmare, feeling dumb, like he missed something important to make the situation make sense. Was he in trouble, or was this about something to do with what had been happening between him and Killer…?

Regardless, an embarrassed flush built on his cheeks again, “Um, what are we supposed to talk about?”

Nightmare narrowed his sockets, and Cross felt all the more out of the loop. He jumped when Killer’s hands squeezed his shoulders, and he could feel the other’s chest pressed up against his back.

“Boss, c’mon, we both know Cross is the idiot in the room.”

Cross refused to elbow Killer in the ribs. It was tempting, but he wouldn’t act stoop to killer’s level of insult or physical jabs.

“He barely wins the title before you,” Nightmare remarked dryly. “This is about continuances of what happened in the hallway earlier today.”

Cross’ soul felt like it was shriveling with dread as his face burned with embarrassment, “Oh.”

He recognized the glanceover Nightmare gave him, able to feel the fact Cross was not nearly as interested in the idea as Killer was. Cross could feel the impatient tenseness in Killer’s hands, all too familiar with the fact he could never wait to get to sex after or inbetween missions. Nightmare’s raised brow wasn’t comforting either, not when Cross knew very well he wasn’t going to manage a successful no. Either he agreed, or it happened without asking beforehand, if the past two incidents were anything to go by.

“...whatcha thinkin?” Killer’s voice made Cross jump, shuddering at the warm breath beside his neck. “Boss seems real contemplative.”

“It seems Killer and I have failed in some regard,” Nightmare spoke finally.

“What?”

Cross could feel the chill from Nightmare’s silencing glare aimed at Killer, thankful it wasn’t aimed at him, despite the icy blue eye light focusing on him once more.

“Killer made me aware you had never summoned anything other than your cock with him, so we were aware you may not react well during the...test to your obedience. What Killer seems to have failed to do was inform you that the test was sexual in nature. Am I correct?”

He hesitated, trying to remember any hint Killer had given that the test was even something to expect. Sure, Cross wasn’t surprised Nightmare had one, but he had been startled by the fact he had been ganged up on for it.

“...yeah, I forgot to tell him…”

Cross pulled away from Killer’s hands, soul prickling with anxiety over the situation in general, “Am I actually part of this conversation or may I be dismissed?”

“You are not dismissed, Cross.”

Cross flinched when a tentacle tilted his head up to look at Nightmare once more, having looked down instinctively. His soul clenched tightly in panic at the fact he’d spoken out of turn, assuming he could do something outside of a command-

“Were you aware you could have told me to stop anytime when we were in the hallway?”

He froze up at the question, not expecting to be asked his opinion, or talk about anything they’d done past them using him again, either now or eventually.

“...N-no.”

Cross hated the fact he stuttered, how he couldn’t bring himself to lie, because it would just end in him getting caught. The fact Nightmare grimaced at the answer left him confused.

“...may I speak?” he asked hesitantly.

Nightmare seemed startled, and Cross felt just as bewildered at the almost regretful look he had on his face as a blush rose to his cheeks.

“Of course. Anytime outside of missions you can speak, Cross. You’re not a mindless minion.”

Cross flustered at the snort Killer gave from behind him, not having actually expected permission as he floundered for what he was going to say.

“Was I...supposed to enjoy what happened earlier? Like...that was your goal?”

Nightmare’s face bloomed a bright blue now, tentacles retracting from Cross’ space and flicking behind him, “Yes, you were. I was rather aware that you were at the time, as well. Although it seems I mistook your physical pleasure for consent. Did I hurt you?”

He ignored the pain in his pelvis, knowing well enough it was temporary, nothing that would have lasting damage. Cross knew his ecto wouldn’t sustain any damage it had taken either, if it had been damaged in the first place. Considering he knew Nightmare and Killer couldn’t heal, whatever pain he’d felt at the time hadn’t been...severe enough to leave him injured. His blush burned brighter remembering it had been hard to feel it apart from the pleasure, as much as he wished he could say otherwise.

With that all in mind, and slowly overwhelming him, Cross shook his head, “No.”

“Good. Which brings me to my next question.” Nightmare was suddenly a lot closer, smirk replacing his blank expression. “Would you be willing to do it again?”

Cross stared at Nightmare, wide eyed and a little lost.

_ Would he? _


End file.
